


Coffee Shops, Fraternities, and Boyfriends

by floralgreetings



Series: Coffee Shops, Fraternities, and Boyfriends [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralgreetings/pseuds/floralgreetings
Summary: Changgu really needs a plug to charge his laptop and has to share it with someone who isn’t using it but happens to sit near the plug but the other guy is just a tad bit intimidating to Changgu that's all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from: @ptgprompt's twitter so creds to them and do check them out!

_Damn them._

 

Wooseok and Yuto were binge watching anime on his laptop last night.

 

_And they forgot to charge it. Again. How stupid could they be._

 

Like most freshman wasting time doing absolutely everything except studying.  

 

_Fucking freshman._

 

He thought to himself silently chuckling reminiscing his freshman year which wasn't too long ago.                                                     

 

He really regrets letting them use it for two reasons.

 

1\. He had a really important essay to write and since his grade dropped to a B from the last project he had with those frat boys Shinwon and Hyojong who didn't even bother to show up.

 

2\. With Wooseok and Yuto being the youngest amongst his roommates and them doing their infamous aegyo he just couldn’t say no.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Changgu liked coffee shops. And coffee in general but he liked being away from his roommates for a little bit and he rather not stay in the dorm all day.                     

 

Changgu took a deep breathe entering the local coffee shop just a couple blocks away from his dorm. He quickly scanned the room for an outlet.

 

_Jeez, why does everyone have be using it._

 

But then quickly realized the cafe was full of students who were most likely cramming their last few requirements of the semester.

 

_Then it caught his eye._

 

“Oh.” he said silently.   

 

_An outlet. But someone’s already sitting there. He doesn’t look like he’s going to move anytime soon._ _But he really needed to do this essay._

 

But he then looks up at the person sitting there.

 

_Wow._

 

The boy was wearing a black turtleneck with a black denim jacket with white fur on the collar, blue ripped skinny jeans and black boots. His hair black, styled up exposing his forehead and _his smile god his smile. He was breathtaking to say the least._

 

Changgu realizes he's been staring for far too long once the boy looks up at him and gives him a questioning look. Changgu’s face goes a dark shade of red almost forgetting why he was there.

 

_Right. The essay._

 

But how could he go up to the boy and just sit with him. He didn’t want to bother him.

 

_What if he was meeting someone? Looking the way he does he's probably waiting for a date. Am I overthinking this? Maybe. Snap out of it Changgu. Just ask! The worse he could say is no. You are here to get some alone time and finish the essay not stare at some cute stranger._

Then a wave of bravery hit him and he began to approach the boy. “Look I have a really important essay to write and I don’t know if you are waiting for a date or something but this is the only one available and my stupid roommates were watching anime on my laptop and forgot to charge it again I swear i'm not this irrespon—”                                        

The handsome stranger let out a low chuckle catching Changgu off guard.

 

“You’re cute.” he said.

 

Changgu then looked at him dumbfounded and at a lost for words.

 

Then the stranger spoke again.

 

“I was wondering why you kept staring. I’m not waiting for a date. I’m here alone actually. So yes you can sit here”.

 

_Whew_.

 

Changgu carefully placed all his things down plugged in his laptop but before he could start. Curiosity got the best of him and he asked, “Why are you here alone.”

“I like the atmosphere it's quiet, I need alone time from my roommates and I might have addiction to coffee.”

“Oh really? Me too!” Changgu said a little too eager. The stranger just smiled and kept staring. There was a moment of silence before the little voice in the back of his head reminded him why he was there yet again.

 

_The essay._

 

He began to open his laptop and started typing away. Thirty minutes has passed Changgu only had to write a few more sentences and he was done. But something has been bothering him and he doesn’t know if he was imaging it but the boy was still there and he was staring hard. Changgu stopped what he was doing and awkwardly looked up to the boy and then the boy spoke.

“What's your name?”

“What?”

“Your name?”

“Oh i-it’s Changgu and you?” He said weakly.

“Yan An.”

 

There was another silence.

 

“Are you almost done?”

“Uh y-yeah, a few more sentences that's all. I'm sorry am I bothering you? I hope I didn't intrude your alone time.”

“Oh god no, that's not it.” said Yan An smiling. “I just want to talk to you. I mean if your not busy.”

Changgu blushed. “Yeah that would be nice.”

Soon after Changgu finished up his essay, the two boys exchanged random facts and information about each other. They then found out they had things in common such as their similar music taste, they go to the same university, they are both music majors, that Yan An is actually Chinese and that they are the same age.

 

_Wow could it get any better than this?_

 

Changgu then checked his phone seeing a miss call from HwiTaek and a few texts from Jinho as much loved talking with Yan An he forgot he promised his roommates he would watch some movie they were all hyped about. It is one of their traditions after all.

 

“Is that your girlfriend texting you?” He teased.

 

Changgu then let out a loud laugh.

“Girlfriend?"

"I’m about as straight a circle.” He then covered his mouth realizing what he said.

 

Then Yanan giggled.

 

_Fucking giggled._

 

“Good to know.” he said with a smirk.

Changgu then let out a nervous laugh. “It's just my friends we kind of have a tradition where we watch movies together they been excited for awhile about this particular one.”

“So I have to go now.”

“Oh. Alright.” he said trying to hide his disappointment. “I'll head out too then.” They both got up and walked outside not wanting to say goodbye they looked at eachother for a few seconds before Yanan asked, “Which way are you going?”

“Left, I just live a few blocks down.”

“Do you mind if I walk you?”  

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“No, don’t worry about it I’m going that way too.”

“Okay.” said Changgu trying to hide his growing smile.

They walked in silence until they finally stopped outside his dorm. “This is the stop.”

“Oh right. I guess I’ll see you around?”

"Nice to meet you Yan An." 

Just before Changgu could walk away Yan An grabbed his wrist.

 

"Wait.."

 

“I know we just met but I was wondering if you want to come to a party my friends and I are throwing this Saturday, it will be like a small get together and you could bring your friends if you want.”

 

“Umm, I-I don’t know, maybe? I’ll have to think about,” he said nervously looking down at Yan An's hand still holding on to him.

“Think about it okay?" he said slowly letting go of Changgu's wrist.

"Here type in your number and I'll text you the address.”

"I hope to see you there.” he said before walking off.

Changgu slowly walked to open the doors to the dorm smiling to himself of the boy called Yan An whom he met that day who made his heart flutter.

 

 

_What am I going to do?_

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first time writing something so feedback would be greatly appreciated and let me know if I should continue this or not ty!


End file.
